


Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Out Of Me

by Not Valentine (PangaeaWritesLotsOfShit)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU????? I guess, Atem cusses like... a tiny bit, I had no ideas for the title so yes that's how I ended up with MCR, I originally wanted Mokuba to say Yugi's line, M/M, Sorry Mokuba, Yugi appears for like two seconds, how do tags work when I don't have any triggers to tag, some high school guys are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangaeaWritesLotsOfShit/pseuds/Not%20Valentine
Summary: Oh, teenage love. It shouldn't be connected with pranks though. Let's follow Seto through some ups and downs of his first love.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dark Valentines of Dimensions 2021





	Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Out Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furby_cig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furby_cig/gifts).



> I tried to make a game out of seeing how many prompts I could include. It might have come out as a bit messy as a result but aside from one I managed to include all of them. You wanted angst and passion and I delivered (with bonus out of character moments). I hope you enjoy!

Tick… tock… tick… tock… tick… tock… _bored._ Tick… tock… tick… tock... someone made a plopping sound with their lips. Seto glared in the general cloud of the classroom. Even if the class bored him to death, he didn’t accept disrespect towards teachers. When he couldn’t find the culprit, he focussed back on his notes. They weren’t really about what was taught in class, but rather how the teacher could improve his teaching. _‘Monotone, drowning voice’_ was at the top of the sheet, underlined several times. Seto saw no need to make notes about things he already knew about, so he busied his mind with how he would do the teacher’s job better. He was about to write down _‘smears chalk writing with hand’_ when something small and hard hit his head and bounced off onto his desk. Seto frowned and picked up the offending piece. It was a wad of paper, folded multiple times so it was tight and hard, barely the size of a pea. Seto decided to disregard it and throw it away after class. He was about to pocket it when something made him halt. He didn’t know what made him unfold the small scrap. He didn’t know what made him read the message on it. He hadn’t even realized it held a message until he saw the letters scrawled across.

_Date on Sunday at 4 in front of Pochi?_

It was signed with a heart. Seto studied the handwriting. It was clumsy, like the one who wrote it wasn’t used to Japanese kanji. Seto only knew one person like that. He glanced around the classroom, fixating on black, red tipped curls streaked with golden strands pulled in a ponytail. Fine then. Doing his best to ignore his beating heart, Seto decided to give his reply after school. He watched Atem brush a strand of gold behind his ear before scrawling down some notes, then glanced down at the paper in his hands. He folded it carefully and put it in the chest pocket of his uniform. Sunday suddenly seemed far, far away.

As soon as the bell rang and the teacher left, Seto got up. He packed up as usual, his face showing no difference, but his heart was pounding. Taking his bag, he stopped by Atem’s desk on his way out. He was surrounded by Yugi and his friends and they were all intently discussing something.

“I agree.”

They stopped discussing and looked at him, but he kept his eyes on Atem.

“Really?” Atem looked surprised, but Seto spotted a small smile playing on the corner of his lips. “I didn’t expect you to think like that.”

“I’ve actually thought so for a long time.”

Atem made a small ‘oh’ noise, then laughed. “You hear that guys? Kaiba agrees with me!”

Seto saw no reason to stick around any longer, so he turned and left the classroom. Only four more days.

The days leading up to Sunday were rather uneventful, though Seto did put some effort into spending more time with Atem. That’s what you did when you dated, right? Spend the breaks and lunch time together, go to and leave school together, talk a lot. Seto made a point of picking up Atem at the shop, visiting his desk between classes to chat, sitting at his desk with the others during lunch, gifting him booster packs. Atem laughed a lot and made jokes, even feeding him part of his lunch after some teasing of Yugi and Jounouchi, ‘to please heart eyed Kaiba’. Seto was fine with that, Atem’s lunch was good and he suddenly found himself liking omelette a lot more than he had before. When they parted after school, Seto found himself giving Atem a soft smile as he said he’d see him on Sunday, and was pleased to see Atem’s cheeks reddening a bit as he gave his answer. Seto closed the car door in satisfaction. Two more days.

* * *

Tick… tock… tick… Seto checked his watch for the twelth time. Atem was late. If he took any longer they might not make the reservation. Seto pulled the note from his pocket to see if he got the time right and yes, the four was still very clear to recognize and the current time was still 4:23. Seto decided to wait seven more minutes, then maybe call Atem or drop by at the game shop. Some movement in a few shrubs nearby caught his attention. He would have ignored it if he didn’t also hear hushed whispers and suppressed laughter coming from that direction. He stalked over, staring down at the bushes to spot a group of boys from his class who burst into loud laughter upon seeing him. This was not a reaction he usually got.

“Oh my god you actually came!!” One guy clutched the other’s shoulder to stay steady. “And you waited for so long!!”

A feeling of dread settled in Seto’s stomach.

“Look at how dressed up he got!!” The guy’s laughter sounded almost like a guinea pig. “I still can’t believe he brought flowers!!”

Seto crumpled the note in his hand and dropped it. He turned around and left without a word, feeling a pang in his chest every time he saw a couple flirting. Why were there so many couples anyway? A glance at a shop’s window worsened the sickness rising in his throat. Valentine’s Day. Of course. How could he forget. He angrily dialed the number of the restaurant he had made a reservation at and cancelled it. There was no point in eating out anyway.

* * *

Sunday ended and with it came Monday. And with Monday came school. Seto briefly considered not attending, but decided it was too much of a hassle, because then he’d have to explain _why_ he didn’t attend. And he wasn’t going to give Atem and those guys the knowledge of their little prank having affected him.

“Kaiba!” Atem’s face was lit up by a smile as he hurried towards him. “You didn’t come by on Sunday, so-”

So that’s how he was going to play? Seto’s eyes narrowed and he turned away, ignoring Atem.

“I don’t see what we have to discuss.”

“What?” Atem sounded confused, but Seto left him where he was standing.

The next time Atem tried to approach him was during lunch break.

“So about those booster packs you gave me last week-”

Seto got up and left him without a word.

Atem turned out to be persistent. He pestered him during class breaks for several days before he snarled _“Fine! Have it your way!”_ and left him alone. Seto might have felt guilty if he hadn’t killed every bit of affection he had held towards Atem inside him. It took a day of silence between them until Yugi pulled him aside.

“Why are you treating Atem like that?”

“Why don’t you ask him that?”

Yugi looked pained. “Look if it’s about Dark Magician Girl…”

Seto had no clue what that card had to do with anything. “You’re speaking nonsense.”

“Kaiba, please.” Yugi stepped closer, grabbing his forearm, looking up at him with those pleading eyes of his. Seto withstood the urge to yank his arm away and leave. “He’s been really down. I’ve tried cooking some Egyptian food for him and not even that cheered him up. Talk to him. There’s something between you two and it’s big. Take the chance, I’m begging you. You don’t want to spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been.”

Now Yugi was being overdramatic. Seto yanked his arm away afterall. “Maybe if he apologizes I’ll consider it.” He hissed, eyes cold. He had nothing left to say, so he left Yugi standing helplessly in the corridor. 

“Kaiba.” Again, someone grabbed his arm as he made his way out of the classroom after school. Seto didn’t even have time to protest before he was dragged away. Atem pulled him up the stairs and ripped the door to the roof open, pushing him out there before closing the door with a slam. Seto crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at Atem.

“I’m waiting.”

“What the fuck do you want from me?””

“I told Yugi. An apology.”

“What for?!”

“Why don’t you ask your little friends?” Seto sneered. Atem frowned.

“What do they have to do with anything?”

Seto stayed silent. Atem threw his hands up in exasperation and stomped his foot.

“I’ve had it with you! First you’re being nice out of nowhere, and I think ‘oh he’s finally warmed up to me’ then you treat me like I’m a pile of shit! And you won’t even say why!! Don’t you dare- don’t you fucking dare-” He stopped, having worked himself up so much his breath had cut out. “Don’t fuck with my feelings just because you’re unsure of yours!!”

Seto clicked his tongue. How dare he. “I am sure of my feelings!! And you knew that!!”

“Oh yeah?!”

“Yeah!!”

Seto had enough. Atem looked so fucking hot while angry, he just stepped forward to grab him by his uniform, lifting him up and pulling him into a deep kiss. Atem was too shocked to do anything at first, then he responded feverishly, holding onto Seto’s head, fingers digging into his skull as he bruised his lips. Seto staggered back a bit, his back slamming against the fence, but he didn’t break the kiss, his hands now gripping tightly onto Atem’s hips, never intending to let go. They broke apart for air, breathing heavily and staring into each other’s eyes. At some point Seto had slid down the fence with his back so they were sitting on the ground as he listened to Atem’s puffs and pants before Atem moved forward to kiss him again. It was a bit calmer this time, but still desperate. Seto could feel Atem had held these emotions back for a long time. Atem must have felt like Seto’s response wasn’t as intense as before, because he broke apart and gazed into his eyes, uncertainty swimming in his eyes.

“Do you want to do this?”

The question caught Seto off guard, but he knew words weren’t enough. He took Atem’s face in his hands and pulled him close again, responding with a deep kiss he poured all his feelings into. Atem got what he meant and eagerly responded by deepening the kiss even further, nibbling on his lip, sucking on it, licking the inside of his mouth, playing around with what would get the best response out of Seto. They remembered to breathe this time, but it didn’t stop the intensity of their kisses. Seto felt Atem tugging on his hair and his own fingers were tangled in those thick locks, feeling the need to pull him closer than humanly possible. They broke apart again, but instead of stopping to catch their breaths, Atem moved onto Seto’s neck, pushing his uniform down to leave kisses and hickeys there until he finally sunk his teeth into the soft flesh, biting down to make Seto gasp. He pulled away with a satisfied face, licking his lips.

“That’s gonna leave a mark.”

Seto’s hands moved to touch the bite, trace the little dents Atem’s teeth had made. He found he liked the idea of Atem marking him up.

“It better does, or else I’m making you do it again.”

Atem laughed, a wonderful sound, and got up, dusting himself off.

“Come on, it’s cold on the ground. How about an after school date at Mosburger?”

Seto couldn’t think of anything better.

* * *

“And you really got me flowers?”

Seto took a sip of his melon soda. “Tulips. Red ones. They stay fresh really long, even when cut.”

Atem whistled lowly. “Damn. I wish I knew of that stupid prank, I would have definitely showed up.” He eyed Seto’s untouched food on his tray and Seto could see him getting distracted. “Someone really should have shared that info with me, now I missed out on it.”

Seto frowned. “What does sharing have to do with any of that?” Even for Atem, that was kind of a jump in logic.

“Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.”

_Of course._ Seto pushed the tray towards Atem, who happily dug in.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Pochi is an obvious parody of Hachiko. Since they live in Domino and not Tokyo, I decided to make this kinda stupid joke. Pochi is a common dog name.
> 
> \- About the discussion Atem and the others were having, I imagine it was something about Dark Magician Girl. Maybe about how she looks nothing like Dark Magician? Who knows.
> 
> \- Mosburger is a popular Asian fast food chain (and better than McDonald's, fight me.)
> 
> \- I seriously shortened some scenes to just basic descriptions because I wasn't sure if writing out every little interaction I wanted would stay within the word limit. That might have made the fic additionally messy, sorry.
> 
> \- Depending on where you look, flowers have different meanings, but when I looked it up, red tulips stood for deep affection and love. I wanted Seto to bring something other than roses, so I chose tulips.


End file.
